Loving Gestures
by Taichi Takuya
Summary: After a long day of work Hermione finally gets to relax. HG/MM fluffy one shot


**Loving Gestures**

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong! Wrong!

A brunette slammed her head into her cluttered desk. Her students were driving her crazy, none of them could answer a simple transfiguration question.

Hermione Granger, newest Hogwarts staff member, sat hunched over her desk grading papers. She had been there for several hours now. Her hair was disheveled from the many times a frustrated hand ran through it and her back hurt from the bent position she was in. She picked her head up and rubbed her temples trying to relieve the headache that had been bugging her for most the day. After a moments rest she went back to work, hoping that at least one of her troublesome students would have written a decent essay.

After another half hour Hermione was disturbed when Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, walked into the room. Minerva paused as she entered, taking in her wife's ruffled appearance. With a slight raise of her eyebrow she walked over to the younger girl.

"I think that is enough work for today Hermione. Why don't you come sit by the fire with me and relax?" Minerva said. Not waiting for an answer Minerva took the brunette's hand and started guiding the girl to the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"I really should finish grading tonight though." Hermione said resisting slightly. The elder witches offer sounded great, better then great, wonderful in fact, but Hermione knew she should get her work done now instead of procrastinating.

"Hermione, darling, you look dreadful." Minerva said pausing and cupping the girls cheek taking in the paler cheeks, disheveled hair, and tired eyes. "What you need is some rest and a meal."

Hermione loved the gentle touch of Minerva's hand so she turned her head and started nuzzling it. She knew the other witch was right but didn't want to admit it. She was thoroughly exhausted and just wanted to sleep but she was too stubborn.

"Come have a seat." Minerva all but ordered, finally getting the brunette to sit on the couch. She pulled out her wand and with a slight wave transfigured both their clothing into something more suitable for relaxation than teaching robes. With another wave of her wand a tray with food appeared before the younger witch. As Hermione started protesting about how she wasn't hungry Minerva immediately interrupted.

"I didn't see you at dinner earlier so you will eat that food," she said sternly with a disapproving look. She hated when Hermione skipped meals, it made her worry.

With a slight pout Hermione began eating her meal. Minerva watched with a careful eye until the brunette had cleaned her plate. With a satisfied nod the Headmistress banished the dishes to the kitchen and took a seat at the opposite end of the sofa. Summoning a pillow and blanket Minerva looked over to Hermione and patted the pillow she had placed in her lap.

Too tired to argue Hermione obediently laid down resting her head in Minerva's lap. Once she shifted to get comfortable she let out a content sigh giving Minerva an appreciative smile as her eyes grew heavier.

Minerva carefully placed the blanket over the tired girl. She let one arm rest over the girls stomach as the other came up to soothingly run through Hermione's bushy brown hair. Hermione let out a small mewl as she felt the stress and tension ease from her body due to the simple, loving touches of her love.

"You really should take better care of yourself love." Minerva gently scolded never ceasing her hand's motions. She loved taking care of her wife, but hated how much she worried over her.

"I'm sorry Min." Hermione murmured sleepily, letting a huge yawn out before her eyes drifted shut.

With a sigh Minerva gave the younger girl a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." She whispered to the sleeping girl.

"I love you too." Hermione mumbled back turning and cuddling into the elder witch's stomach.

With a smile Minerva leaned back and watched as the love of her life fell asleep in her lap.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a fluffy one shot I thought of. Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Review please.**


End file.
